


VICTUURI PWP

by rubbish_outlet (Danbored)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/rubbish_outlet
Summary: what is says on the tin





	VICTUURI PWP

Yuuri was dressed handsomely in his suit, slightly disheveled with his top button undone. He was seated comfortably inside the hotel room. On one side of the room, a large window showcased the view of a beautiful night sky from the higher floor.

In contrast to Yuuri, who was dressed up, Viktor was stark naked, kneeling on the floor, positioned between Yuuri's legs. His hands were bound behind his back with a tie and his cock jutted between his legs, already hard and dripping precum despite the cock ring restricting it. Yuuri's dress pants had been pushed down, belt unfastened, to expose his sizeable member, allowing Viktor to swallow it and work his mouth around it. His hole clenched rhythmically around a plug nestled between his cheeks.

The silence in the room was occasionally interrupted by quiet moans, groans, and whimpers. Yuuri was feeling very relaxed in his seat, lightly thrusting into the warmth of Viktor's mouth. He slowly trailed a hand to Viktor, tangling his fingers in the Russian's soft silver locks before roughly yanking him off his cock with a pop. Viktor gasped in surprise, Yuuri taking advantage of this to kiss him, tasting himself as he explored his lover's mouth. 

"Yuuriiiii," Viktor whined when they parted.

"Shhh, come sit on my lap."

Viktor obediently stood up and went to straddle Yuuri's lap. He moaned as Yuuri began to assault his chest, biting and sucking his nipples. Meanwhile, Yuuri's hands were groping his ass, playing with the butt plug. He tugged at it, pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in.

"Stop teasing m-ah! Yuuri!"

"What's wrong Viktor?" Yuuri asked as he continued to mark his lover's skin. 

"Ahh! it's not fair, " Viktor pouted, "I've been-nngh ready for you all day."

"Oh, that's right! How did you like your new toy? Did you enjoy being open and ready for me to take you whenever I want? Like having my cum plugged inside you all day? Hm?" he says almost conversationally.

Moaning, Viktor's hips were rutting against the fabric of Yuuri's suit, smearing it with a now steady stream of precum.

"Please, Yuuri."

"What is it? Tell me what you want," Yuuri continued to thrust the plug in and out of Viktor, mixing around his release from earlier that day. 

"I want you, want your cock in me, want you to fill me up~" Viktor cried, tearing up in desperation. He really wanted to come, but even more than that he wanted to feel Yuuri inside of him. 

In one fluid movement, the plug was pulled out, and Viktor was flipped around before he was sinking onto Yuuri's large slicked cock. Slowly, Viktor felt the emptiness inside of him being filled, groaning as he stretched to accommodate Yuuri's girth. Viktor was painfully hard. He wanted fuck himself silly on Yuuri's cock, wanted to touch himself until he came, wanted to feel Yuuri filling him up with his seed. But his hands were still bound behind his back, and from Yuuri's grip on his hips, Viktor knew that they would be going at Yuuri's pace and not his own.

From this position, Viktor realized he was now facing the window. He could see the night sky, see the skyline and the building across from theirs. He could also see his reflection on the window, flushed and disheveled, an angry red cock that so desperately needs to come. Viktor shuddered when he catches Yuuri's eyes in the reflection, reminded of the fact that Yuuri, handsome charming Yuuri, was still dressed in his dress shirt and dress pants. At this point, he also began to realize that they were exposed and anyone from the next building would see them, should they look this way. Viktor feels himself clench around Yuuri, aroused. 

Seeming to know what he's thinking, Yuuri remarks, "We have such a nice view from here, don't we?"

He doesn't know if Yuuri is referring to the view outside or their reflection in the window, but Viktor only responds with a groan. He's too busy grinding down on Yuuri's lap, trying to move his hips as much as he can. He can feel Yuuri inside him, his huge cock reaching all the parts that made him quiver. Yuuri chuckles at his lovers antics, watching Viktor writhe around on his lap. Finally, he decides he's had enough teasing and begins to bounce Viktor up and down on his cock. He watches with lust-filled eyes as his cock disappears into such sweet tightness, watches as Viktor continues to impale himself over and over again on his cock.

Above him, Viktor has become a babbling mess, pleading, begging, praising Yuuri for making him feel so good, and slipping a little into Russian.

"Viktor, you look so good on my cock. You're so good for me. And you're tighter than usual. Is it because I'm still dressed like this? You like when I take charge, don't you?" Yuuri says as he starts to meet Viktor's thrusts with his own. Viktor cries out, tightening around Yuuri at the sound of his voice whispering dirty things into his ear. 

"Or is it because you like showing off? The people in the next building might see you, you know. You're being so loud right now. I don't mind though, you can scream as loud as you want. Then they'll know you're _mine_ ," he articulates with a particular hard thrust.

"Yes! Yuuri. Yours, I'm Yuuri's- Only you, only Yuuri-"

"That's right. Good boy."

"Yuuri, want to come- can't hold- want to-" Viktor sobbed.

At this, Yuuri ceased all movements, stilling Viktor on his lap as he ground up into him slowly. His hand wandered to Viktor's chest to play with his nipples, tweaking, pinching and twisting, then the same treatment for the other one. His other hand lightly traces a path, avoiding Viktor's cock, and instead settling to lovingly stroke his thighs. 

"So mean, Yuuri's teasing me again."

Yuuri continues to touch Viktor, whispering softly into his ear sweet nothings about how much he loved him, how beautiful he looks like this.

Embarrassed and annoyed but also aroused, Viktor tries again, "I love you too Yuuri, but will you please fuck me? Pretty please?"

He hears Yuuri groan behind him. "Beg for it."

Viktor is all but happy to comply. "Please, please, please, fuck me until my body remembers the shape of your cock, fuck me so that everyone will know I'm yours. Please, I want you to fill me up, want to you to come and feel you deep inside of me for the rest of the night!"

Yuuri's voice is dark with promise. "Oh, I will. And you don't get to come until I say so, understood?"

Yuuri unties his hands, freeing them from the tie. Before Viktor can answer, he is pushed onto the carpet, hands catching his fall. On all fours, Yuuri proceeds to pound Viktor's ass hard. His pace steadily increases as he chases his orgasm. Viktor is screaming from the intense pleasure, from the feeling of being stretched by Yuuri's big cock. He feels his cock ring being removed but refrains from coming, waiting for Yuuri's order.

With a cry, Yuuri releases his load into Viktor, continuing to thrust into him.

"Come, Vitya."

Viktor comes untouched, spasming around Yuuri as his vision fills with white. He feels Yuuri's warm, wet release fill him up as Yuuri continues to pump his semen into him.

Viktor feels Yuuri pull out and wants to protest, but he is too tired. Strong gentle arms lift him up and lay him on the bed. Yuuri peels off his clothes and joins Viktor once he's naked as well. Yuuri spoons Viktor before thrusting his newly erect cock into him again. Viktor groans.

"Yuuriii," he whines.

Yuuri growls, nipping at Viktor's ear. "I'm not done yet Viktor. You said you wanted to feel me all night. I won't stop even if you pass out on me."


End file.
